Three's a Crowd
by Maggsie
Summary: Sara is with Grissom but she's regretting it. C/S Pairing. Slight GSR. Femslash, don't like don't read.
1. Facing reality

**Disclaimer**: Sorry, I don't own the CSI characters.

Sara's POV:

The searing light enters through a gap in the curtains, as I try to open my eyes. After a few minutes of blinking and shutting my eyes and turning from the light I'm finally able to wake up. I feel the familiar arm draped across my stomach, his breath on the back of my neck, and I turn round to face him.

I remove his arm and head to the bathroom and splash some water over my face, waking me up even further. I glance down at my watch. '_Great still five hours till work, which means I only had three hours sleep.'_ I sigh and head back towards the bed and sit on the end of it. For a few minutes I just stare at him, sleeping peacefully his breathing even.

Suddenly thoughts are racing through my mind. '_Why am I doing this still? I love him but I'm not in love with him? But I don't want to hurt him, he'd be devastated. But I can't keep carrying on this lie. I need to tell him. I will, soon.'_

I scoot back up on the bed and lie back down facing him.

'Grissom, I need to talk to you. Grissom. Wake up.' He mumbles something and then turns back over on his other side. _'Fine, be like that.' _I remove myself from the bed again and quietly make my way into the kitchen. I grab and bottle of water out of the fridge and sit on one of the kitchen stools, grabbing my cell phone as I sit. I hit speed dial 1 and listen to it ringing. '_She's probably asleep, won't even answer.'_

'Hello.' Now I know I've woken her up as that's not the usual way she answers.

'Hey, it's me. I'm sorry for ringing so early.' _I know I'm not really._

'Don't worry about it. I wasn't sleeping properly anyway. Can't seem to these days.'

'No, me neither. I really need to see you. I know I only saw you like five hours ago, but I really need to see you.'

'Glad to hear it.' I know she's smirking on the other end.

'Is it ok if I come over? You know you can't come over here,'

'Yeah, how long you going to be cos I'll put coffee on.'

'I just have to stick some clothes on, then I'll be right over. So about twenty minutes.'

'Ok, see you in a minute.' And she hangs up the phone.

I quietly make my way back in the bedroom and grab some navy trackie bottoms and a black tank top and quietly make my out the door, not once looking behind me.

It takes me only 15 minutes to get there and I know I've probably broken a number of speeding limits on the way but I don't care. I need to see her. I pull into her driveway and park next to her Denali, and head towards the door. I don't even have to knock and the door is swung open.

'Hey, you were quick.' Catherine says as I make my way past her and into her lounge.

Review, and the next chapter might be up in a few hours :)


	2. What I want

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Sara POV:**

As she closes the door behind her, I grab her waist and push her back against the door. I crush my lips against hers, my tongue wanting entry as I tease the bottom of her mouth with my tongue. I feel her tongue caressing mine as air starts to become an issue. I pull back and rest my forehead on hers, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

As we catch our breath, she brings her mouth to my ear which sends shiver down my spine.

'I've wanted to do that all day,' she gives me a chaste kiss on the lips, 'but I think we need to talk.' I knew this was coming, when everything seems to be going right, something has to happen.

**Catherine POV:**

I see a number of emotions flash across her eyes. Confusion, Lust, Fear. I grab her hand and lead her to the sofa. She sits down first and I sit down next to her, still holding her hand.

'Sara, you know that I love you, but I don't want to keep sharing you. I want you to be a part of this family, you, me and Lindsey. I love you, Lindsey loves you. You know this, but you still go back to him every night. I don't know how long I can keep doing it. It kills me to know you are sleeping together; it kills me to see love in his eyes every time you walk into the room. I want you, I need you here.' She just stares at me for a couple of minutes, taking in what I've just said, and then she lets out a huge breath and squeezes my hand.

'Cat, I….' She knows she's the only one that can get away with calling me that. I love hearing my name coming from her lips.

'Cat, I love you too. I know I don't say it enough but I want to be here too. I want to be a family with you and Lindsey and I know I have to tell Grissom, and I will but I want you to be with me and we'll tell him together. And just so you know, I may sleep with him but I don't have sex with him, you're the only person I make love too. Cat, I love you.'

I can feel tears forming in my eyes as she stops talking. I lean forward and capture her lips in a searing kiss, both of us wanting to dominate. I lean back and press my forehead against hers, snuggling our noses together.

'If thats you want, we'll tell him together. We'll finally make our love for each other public. Lindey will be so pleased, she worships you.'

'Thats what I want. And I worship Lindsey, and her Mom too.' She gives me one of her famous gap-toothed smiles which I adore.

'Though I do wonder how she hasn't already figured it out, I mean I'm round here quite a bit. And there was me thinking she was smart, but she takes after her Mum in the smart department.' She smirks and I give her a playful smack on the arm.

'Ow, what was that for?'

'Well if you say another comment like that, you are going to find yourself sleeping on the sofa while I'm in my warm comfy bed alone.'

'You wouldn't dare.' This time I give her a smirk. 'Wouldn't I?' I give her a chaste kiss on the lips before resting our foreheads together again.

'I love you Sara Sidle.'

'And I love you Catherine Willows.'

I grab her hand and pull her up from the couch, leading her towards my bedroom. All I see now is love and lust in her eyes.

'Let me show you how much I love you Sara. And don't worry Lindsey is going to a friends after school, so we have a few hours.' I give her a smile and push her on to the bed as I shut the door.

Review, and the next chapter might be up in a few hours :)


	3. Confessions of a Loved One

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

Thanks to **Halliwell-luver, CavanaughCSI3** and **CSIvHP11** for reviewing so far

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV:**

This is my favourite way to wake up; Catherine is snuggled into my side, her head resting on my shoulder with her hand on my stomach. Our legs are intertwined as one. I look down at her and brush a hair back off her face. She doesn't even stir. I glance over head to look at the time. _Great, an hour before shift, I better head back. _I slowly untangle myself from Catherine and slowly get changed. I place a kiss on her forehead, before finding some paper and a pen and leaving a note on the pillow. I look back at her as I leave, my heart skipping a beat. If someone had said to me 3 months ago that I would be with Catherine I would have laughed in their face.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Flashback three months:**

**Catherine POV:**

_I find myself nearly skipping down the hallway as we have nailed another case. A pretty high profile case, I might add. Sara and I are probably the best team that CSI have got when we're on the ball. I find myself smiling when I think about Sara. God, what that woman does to me. She just doesn't know that I've loved her for three years; all the men were just a distraction for the void that can only be filled by her._

_I stop a second, and glance into the break room as I'm walking past. But something catches my attention or should I say someone. There are on the sofa, with her head in her hands is Sara Sidle and I'm pretty sure she is crying. I slowly open the break room door and slowly make my way over to her, she doesn't even look up. I sit down next to her on the couch and grab one of her hands as she cries into the other one. I slowly start caressing her hand with my thumb as her sobs start to subside._

'_Sara, look at me.' I remove her other hand and hold on to her chin forcing her to look at me. I wipe the tears away with my free hand as I carry on caressing her hand. 'Sara, please talk to me.'_

'_Cath, you don't want to hear my problems.' She barely says this above a whisper._

'_If it's upsetting you, then I want to hear it. Because seeing you upset upsets me.' _

'_I'm not in love with Grissom anymore.' This startles me, I mean after Natalie kidnapped her I thought they were stronger than ever, but the next bit startles me even more. 'I'm in love with someone else, and I don't know what to do. It scares me.'_

'_Sara, I don't-'I'm cut off by her lips crashing down on mine. I've never felt such soft lips, I kiss her back passionately as my tongue seeks entry into her mouth which she gives. Both our tongues try to dominate. Then she pulls back._

'_Cath, its you I love, it's been you since the day we met. Our fights, they were all because I couldn't let you get close. I didn't want to hurt you, but I thought that if I pushed you away my feelings might go. As you can see they haven't.' I find myself smirking at this. _

'_Sara, I love you too, I have done for a while, but I never thought I stood a chance, not when you were with Grissom.'_

'_Tell me you want to kiss me, tell me you want me, tell me you want us to be together, tell me-,' I cut her off by pulling her head towards me and bringing our lips together in another searing kiss._

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiccsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsic

**If I get enough reviews I will update tomorrow ******


	4. Little White Lie

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

This is for **CSIvHP11** as it means so much to her

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV:**

I manage to get home in thirty minutes, only got half hour to get ready. I race up the path and into the house. Grissom is waiting for me in the lounge. He looks up at me as I enter, there's something in his eyes but I can't place what it is.

'Where have you been? I've been worried sick.' He carries on looking at me as I stand in front of him.

'I couldn't sleep and as you know its Lindsey's birthday in a fortnight so I went to the mall to find her something, but I couldn't find anything she'd like.' _I hope he believes this._

'Oh, ok, sorry. You better go and get changed.' At this I walk past him into our bedroom, and grab some clothes out. I've chosen some tight jeans that make my ass look good, and a v-neck cut top that shows enough flesh that I know will get Catherine flustered. I walk back out and Grissom is waiting for me by the front door.

'What the hell is that on your neck?' _Oh shit, I'm in trouble._

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Catherine POV:**

I wake up to find Sara gone. I glance down and spot the note she's left on her pillow._ Her pillow, her side that sounds good_. I find myself getting a huge grin on my face as I read it.

_C,_

_See you in an hour sleeping beauty._

_After shift everything will be perfect just you see._

_Me, you and Lindsey as a family, just like it should be._

_Love you_

_S x_

_Yeah, everything will be perfect. _As I read over her note over and over again I find myself thinking back to one time when we couldn't keep our hands off each other and almost got caught.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiccsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsic

**Flashback:**

_I glance up from my paperwork and see Sara standing at my office door leaning against the frame. She's wearing the jeans I love, the jeans that show off her fine ass and a top that has slowly rode up to show some of her stomach. She steps forward and closes the door behind her, then turns round and gives me one of her gap-toothed smiles. She walks forward and stands right in front of my desk then leans forward giving me a nice view of her cleavage. 'She is so doing this on purpose', as I lean forward and place a chaste kiss on her lips. _

'_Babe haven't you got paperwork to be doing?' I ask as she walks round the side of the desk and turns my chair to face her. Her lips come to my ear and she licks my ear lobe as she breathes seductively._

'_I can think of better things that I'd rather be doing and I'm sure you would too.'_

_She pulls back with a cocky smile on her face. I can feel heart beating so fast at her touch. I stand up and push her back so she is leaning on my desk, her body trapped between me and the desk. I start placing kisses along her jaw, slowly working my way up to her ear then back down to start nibbling on her bottom lip. I then run my hands through her hair, as I give her a passionate kiss, my tongue teasing the bottom of her mouth. We're both breathing heavily as we both try to dominate. I feel her hands grip my ass._

_Then, __**Knock, knock**_

_I pull back from her and stare into two beautiful brown eyes._

'_Who is it?'_

'_It's Gil, why is your door locked?' Sara quickly gets underneath my desk as I grab the chair to hide her._

'_Just a minute. I'll be right there.' I glance down to make sure she is hidden and unlock the door. Not before flattening my hair though. _

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiccsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsic

**More reviews, the faster I will update ******


	5. It's Finally Out There

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. It means alot

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV:**

'What the hell is that on your neck?' _Oh shit, I'm in trouble. _I raise my hand up to feel what he's seen. I know exactly what it is, Catherine is wearing one exactly the same.

'Is that a hickey?' This time his voice is a bit more raised as he slowly makes his way over to me.

'No, of course it's not a hicky. While I was out at the mall, this stupid woman was trying to rush past me, and as she did she pushed me off balance and I hit my neck on one of the shop shelves.' _God, this is one lie after another, and this one doesn't even sound believable!_

'Sara, I may not be the most sociable person in the world, but I know a hickey when I see one. Did you not think that I would notice? Do you not think that I haven't noticed the way you sneak off while I'm still asleep then try to sneak back in before I wake? HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM SARA?'

I'm getting scared now as he's trapped me between him and the wall. But all I see is hurt in his eyes, not anger, nor fury – just hurt. I try to squeeze past him but he grabs hold of my wrist and pushes me back into the wall.

'How long has this been going on? It's had to have been a couple of months; I mean we haven't had sex in months. Is this why? Because you're shagging someone else? Do I know him? I deserve to know the truth Sara.' He lets go of my wrist and I take the opportunity to glide past him and sit down on the sofa. He comes and sits next to me.

'Ok Gil, your right, you do need to know the truth.' I look down at my hands as I carry on talking.

'I have been seeing someone else for the past three months, ands its pretty serious. I didn't want it to happen like this, but you have to believe me when I said I didn't want to intentionally hurt you. I never wanted that. I love this person. I want to spend the rest of my life with them. I'm so sorry.' Now I feel tears forming in my eyes.

'Gil, I'm not in love with you anymore. I love you but I'm not in love with you. I'm so sorry.' Now the tears are trickling down my cheeks, I don't dare look up at him, I don't want to see the hurt I've caused him.

'Who is it, Sara?' This shocks me, that's the last question I expected. 'I said, who is it?'

'It's Catherine.' I whisper as I start to sob. I feel him lift himself up off the sofa, and then I hear the door open. I glance up to see him standing at the front door, holding it open.

'Get out Sara.'

'Gil, please don't do this. Not like this. We need to talk.' Now the tears won't stop flowing.

'I SAID GET OUT.' I stand up and walk out of the front door, not once looking at him, not once daring to look back.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Catherine POV**

I'm just entering the lab when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

'Willows.'

'Cat, are you at the lab already?' I feel myself grinning at hearing my lover's voice, but I sense something in her voice. _Something's happened._

'Sure am. Why?'

'I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Can you meet me in the locker room?' I'm sure I can hear sobbing coming from her.

'Babe, are you alright?'

'Me and Gil are finished. I'll see you in the locker room. Love you.' With this Sara hangs up and I find myself heading straight for the locker room.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**If I get enough reviews there will another chapter later. It's already typed up!**

**After the Grissom thing has been dealt with it will be pure Sara/Cath fluff**


	6. Revealing All

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Two chapters in one day. I'm spoiling you!!**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Catherine POV:**

It's about 10 minutes later when I glance up from where I'm sitting, to see Sara come through the door. She's got red puffy eyes and as I glance down I notice a red mark on her wrist. I immediately stand up, walk towards her and pull her into a tight embrace. My arms round her neck with her arms snaked round my waist. We stay there for a couple of minutes as she sobs into my shoulder, her whole body shaking. As she calms down I pull her over to the seat then sit her down, checking first that the door was closed, and then sit down next to her and entwining our fingers together.

'Babe, you going to tell me what happened?' With this I start caressing her wrist with my thumb.

'I didn't want him to find out like this. I wanted to tell him when I was ready but he was waiting for me when I got home. He asked me where I'd been and I lied and said that I went to the mall to find Lindsey a birthday present.' _God, she's so caring, always thinking about Lindsey, always including her._

'So I'm guessing he didn't believe you?' I stroke a hair back from off her face as she looks down at the floor.

'He did at first, but then I got changed and I completely forgot about covering up. He noticed it straight away. He said he knew what it was then asked how long it had been going on, so I told him. Then he asked me who it was. And I told him. Then he told me to get out.' I see tears forming in her eyes again.

'Sar, I know it wasn't the best way for him to find out, but at least its out in the open. After shift, we'll go for breakfast, drop Lindsey off at school, then go to your place and grab some clothes. You're staying with me, no arguments. I love you Sara.'

'I love you too Cat. There's nothing I want more than to stay with you.' I give her a slow, satisfying kiss, then pull back to wipe the tears from her eyes.

'Come on, we better go and get our assignments. We'll face it together, ok?' She nods, and I pull her up as we walk down the corridor to the break room. As we enter, we let each other and go and sit down on the sofa next to each other. Grissom is already there.

'You're both late.' He says firmly, staring at the both of us. 'You were supposed to be here five minutes ago.'

I shoot him a look. 'I had more important things going on.' I snap this back. He hands out assignments, I'm with Nick – 419 on the Strip, Sara is with Warrick on a B & E and Greg is paired with Gil. _I feel sorry for Greggo tonight._

'Catherine, Sara before you go I want to see you in my office.' Grissom says as he exits. I look back at Sara and give her nod – letting her know it will be ok if we stick together.

Then Warrick pipes up, 'What's going on between you and Gil, Sara? I could cut the tension in here with a knife.'

'Ok guys, as we're all together. Gil and I split up last night, after he found out that I'd been seeing someone else. Obviously he didn't take it well and he chucked me out. That's why there's tension. Oh, and the person I've been seeing is Catherine.'

Suddenly three heads snap towards me. I just look at Sara with my mouth open, not expecting her to be so straight with them. Then as I look at them, I see Warrick and Greg hand over 20 each to Nick

'You put a bet on us being together?' _I can't believe this; Nick thought something was going on. _I give Nick my best glare.

'What can I say? I've always thought there was something between you. The arguments, for one thing. Just as long as you both are happy. That's all I care about.' Warrick and Greg nod at this.

'We are Nick, we are.' Sara says as she grabs my hand, Warrick gives us a sympathetic smile and a pat on our shoulders as we exit the break room towards Gil's office.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**More reviews Faster updates**


	7. Grissom

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Hope this chapter is up to scratch for you, only a little chapter this time to keep it going. **

**Halliwell-luver: **I know Grissom probably wouldn't act like that but I wanted to show a side we haven't seen before, hope you enjoy 

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV:**

A we make our way to Gil's office I keep our hands intertwined, trying to let Cath know that what ever happens we're in this together. As we stop in front of Gil's office I give Cath a quick smile and she gives me one back. _God, I just love her smile, makes me weak at the knees. _I open the door and walk in, pulling Cath with me, keeping hold of her hand. Gil doesn't glance up as we take our seats in front of his desk. I wait, I know it has to be him to start this, but it's a couple of minutes before he acknowledges us.

'Sara, Catherine, I'm sure you know why I've called you in here.' He takes a quick glance at our hands as we nod. 'I can't say I'm happy about this, but what's done is done.' Cath looks at me then back at Grissom before speaking.

'Gil, I'm really sorry that it happened like this and that you had to find out like you did but I love Sara and the only thing I regret about this is the way you found out.'

'Catherine, I'm actually glad about the way I found out, because if I hadn't, I probably would have been in the dark for a lot longer. At least it's out in the open now and we can carry on with our lives.' I feel Catherine give me a squeeze of my hand.

'And as neither I nor anyone else has noticed it, it's obviously not affecting your work. You two are the best team we have at the lab; you two are what make us the number two lab in the country. So as long as Ecklie doesn't find out about you two, you can carry on working together, but if I come down hard on you it's not because I don't like the idea of you two together, it'll only be because I want the best out of you.'

'Thankyou Grissom and I'm sorry.' I grab Cath's hand and pull her out of the office, 'I'll see you later,' and give her a chaste kiss.

Later as my case is a slam dunk, I make my way to find Catherine, who I eventually find in her office. 'Come on, lets go and grab some breakfast.' We walk out the lab hand in hand and stop at my Denali. Cath stops me and whispers 'I know what I'd rather have for breakfast.' As I'm left speechless she grabs the car keys out of my hand and gets in the drivers side.

'I'm driving.' I smile as I make my way round to the passenger side. _Boy, she has me whipped._

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Might be an update later for you**


	8. Terrible Twosome

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Another chapter, now I definitely am spoiling you!!**

**Lindsey is a bit younger in this story like 11.**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Catherine POV:**

I park up the car outside our regular place. I give Sara a passionate kiss before I hop out of the car. I make my way round to her side and in twine our hands together as we make our way into the diner. I see a table in the far corner that's free that is quiet enough for some privacy. I pull her over to the table and we sit opposite each other, keeping our hands locked together, like we didn't want to let go. I just stare into her beautiful brown eyes for a minute;_ she's so beautiful, _before our regular waitress comes over and interrupts the moment.

'Good morning girls, what can I get you this morning?' I just keep staring at Sara before answering. 'Just the usual please Marie.' And with that she leaves us.

'Cat, I think we need to talk about what's going to happen next? I mean everything has happened so fast, and so much has changed in the last 24 hours.'

'I know Sar, I'm sorry if you were put under pressure to stay with me. I just thought-'

Sara cuts me off before I can continue.

'There's nothing I want more Cat. Really. I love you, and I want to be with you 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, actually maybe not all day. I might get sick of you.' She gives me one of her gap-toothed smirks as I give her a slap round the head. 'What was that for?' I find myself giggling, _God, I never giggle. _'Anyway when do you want to tell Lindsey?' She says in all seriousness as my giggling subsides.

'How about after she finishes school? We go after this to pick her up from Nancy's, drop her off at school, go home and have a few hours sleep, go and get some of your stuff and then pick her up later and then sit her down.'

'Sounds good babe. Are we going to tell her together?'

'Yeah you're my partner now, which means we do stuff like this together.' Just then Marie brings our food over, and as we're eating, I hear Sara mumble something.

'In no time you'll be wrapped round both our fingers.'

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

We've just parked outside of Nancy's house and I get out to get Lindsey while Sara stays in the car. After five minutes of chat with my sister, I head back to the car with Lindsey.

'SAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAA.' Lindsey squeals as she notices Sara in the car. Sara steps out of the car to greet her and bends down to grab Lindsey into a tight embrace. _God, I can't believe how well they get along. Nothing could be more perfect._

'Hey Linds, how you doing?' Sara asks as she gets back into the passenger side and Lindsey gets in the back.

'Um, I'm ok. Why are you here though? You don't usually come with Mom.'

'Well Linds, I'm going to be staying with you and you mom for a while, if that's ok with you of course?'

'Really that's so coooooooooool.' I have to laugh at this; I don't think I've ever seen Lindsey so excited about anything. 'What about Uncle Grissom?' I take a quick glance at Sara before my eyes go back to the road.

'Well Linds. Me and your Uncle Grissom broke up, so I won't be living with him anymore.'

'Oh ok.' I look back at Lindsey through the rear view morror to see her shrugging her shoulders. 'Mom, what are we having for dinner later?'

'I'm not sure yet. Why?'

'Can we have pizza to celebrate Sara staying with us? Please Mommy?' She wines as I look back again at her to see her put on her best puppy eyes and pout.

'Yeah please, can we Catherine, pwetty prease?' I take a look at Sara who has put on the same face as Lindsey.

'Fine, fine you two win.' I say as I pull up to Lindsey's school, and as she hops out she gives Sara a quick high five before heading over to her friends.

'See I told you, you'd be wrapped round both our fingers, didn't think it would happen so quickly though.' She laughs as I pull away and head for home.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**See that little purple button in the left corner, press it, you know you want too x**


	9. Out With The Old

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Thank you for all the reviews! Means a lot. This is my longest chapter yet.**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV:**

After showing Cat how much she means to me, I find myself waking up with her head resting in the crook of my neck. I glance over her to see that we've still got half an hour before the alarm goes off. I place a kiss on her forehead. 'God you're so beautiful Cat,' I whisper trying not to wake the sleeping form against me. But it didn't work; I glance down to see two beautiful blue pools staring up at me.

'Sorry Cat, I didn't mean to wake you.' I apologize as she tightens her hands round my waist.

'Never apologize for waking me Sar, I want to wake up like this everyday. Did you realize that this is the first time you've stayed till we've both woken up?' I place another kiss on her forehead.

'I know and now I've done it once, I want to do it this way all the time.' She leans up and places a slow, sensual kiss on my lips, only stopping when the need for air is appropriate. I can feel my body heating up again as our naked bodies are pressed together. 'And a good morning kiss is mandatory now,' I smirk as she places a chaste kiss on my lips. She gets out of my grasp and stands up.

'I'm going in the shower, want to join me?' I don't even find myself answering as I follow her in to the bathroom.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Catherine POV:**

After a very long shower, so long that we used all the hot water, I find myself on the way to Gil's place to pick up some of Sara's stuff. I take a look at my lover as she drives looking so in control of the wheel. She looks so relaxed, she's borrowed one of my tank tops and some of my trackie bottoms which are a bit short on her and she has her hair tied up in a loose ponytail. _I think this is the best she's ever looked._ I must have been staring at her awhile as she pulls me out of my thoughts with a big grin on her face.

'Cat, not that I don't like you looking at me, but why have you been looking at me for the past five minutes?' She takes a glance at me before looking back at the road.

'Babe, I can't help looking at you especially you in my clothes. Plus you look so relaxed that you look more sexy than usual.' I place a kiss on her cheek.

'I don't know why I look relaxed when I'm as nervous as hell. I mean what if he's in? I mean he probably won't be, because we all know what Gil's like, probably doing overtime. But I mean what if he is?' I know she's nervous as she's rambling now.

'Sar we're in this together remember? If Grissom is there then we'll handle it together. You and me against the world babe.' I get a laugh at this as we pull into Gil's driveway. 'Well his SUV isn't here.' I get out the car and follow Sara to the front door. She lets us in.

As I step in, I take a look around as I've never been here before. Sara leaves me to go and grab some of her stuff. The lounge is exactly as I expected plenty of books on bugs, _typical Grissom. _After looking around I go to find Sara in the bedroom with six boxes next to her.

'He's already packed up my things. Everything looks to be here anyway. My clothes, forensic journals, my police scanner. Can you give me a hand carrying these boxes out?'

'Sure.' As we carry out the boxes one by one, Sara takes one last glance back at her old house before driving us to pick up Lindsey.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Exactly as she did this morning, Lindsey comes running out of her school squealing when she spots Sara.

'Hey Mom, hey Sara.' She says as she hops in to the back of the car as giving both of us a kiss on the cheek.

'Hey hunny, did you have a good day at school?' I ask as Sara drives us back home.

'It was ok I suppose. Mr Atherton has set us loads of homework, it's so unfair. He's such a jerk.'

'Linds, don't call your teachers that.' I scold as I look back at her.

'Sorry Mom, anyway Sara will you be able to help me with my Maths homework? I didn't quite understand it in class.'

'Sure I'll help you. While we're doing that your Mom can order the pizza for us.' She takes a glance at me with a smile on her face.

'Thanks Sara you're the best.'

'Uh huh, what about me?'

'Mom there's no question about you.' This playful banter between the three of us carries on until we reach home. I get out to unlock the front door with Sara and Lindsey chattering behind me. Before I reach the front door I notice one of the lounge windows smashed.

'Oh my God, Sara phone Brass.'

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**If you want the next chapter, you know what to do x**


	10. Fear and Realization

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**You guys are the best, especially the ones that review.**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV:**

As I quickly spot the broken window I get out my cell and immediately call Brass. While it's ringing I grab Catherine and Lindsey and drag them away from the house.

'Hey Brass, its Sara.'

'Hey Sara, you ok?' I know he's always worried about me. Ever since he found me out with the cough drops he's always checking if I'm ok. And since him being shot I've looked up to him as a father. So I know he'll be here in a flash.

'Not really. Can you come to Catherine's place? We've just come back from picking Lindsey up from school and the lounge window has been smashed. We haven't entered; we're just waiting outside right now. Can you hurry?'

'I'll be right there, I'll bring Sofia too.'

'Thanks Brass.' With that I hang up the phone and head towards Catherine and Lindsey who are stood next to the car. 'Brass said he'll be here in a minute,' I take Cath's hand in mine as I see her shaking. 'Babe, it's ok.' I pull Lindsey near me so she's standing between me and Catherine.

About 5 minutes later, Brass and Sofia pull up in a patrol car and make their way over to us.

'You guys ok?' Sofia asks as they get closer. I nod, Sofia was the only one who knew me and Cath were together while I was still with Gil. She's caught us one time in the locker room and we told her everything. Since then she's become a really good friend to both of us. 'Cath can we have your key to let ourselves in? It doesn't look like if someone is still in there that they used the front door.'

'Sure, here you go.' Cath answers as she passes her key over to Sofia. I giver her hand a quick squeeze as Brass and Sofia make their way into the house.

'Cat, are you ok?' I ask tentatively.

'Yah, I think so. I'm just a bit shook up that's all; I mean what if the three of us had been in there? I'm just glad that we weren't.' Lindsey looks up at her Mom.

'Mom, everything will be ok. And even if it isn't Sara will make sure everything's ok.' I smile down at Lindsey, 'thanks kiddo,' I say as I ruffle her hair. I get a famous Willows glare, and I can't help but laugh as it's the same glare as what Catherine has given me over the years. Just then Brass and Sofia walk back out and I can see that Brass is carrying a brick.

'Well, nothing has been stolen. Everything seems to be in place. I can safely say that no-one is in there, all we found was this brick in the front room. I'll get it back to the lab and see if they can lift any prints off of it. But I highly doubt it, it could of just been kids goofing around.'

'Thanks for everything Brass.' I say as I lead Catherine and Lindsey into the house.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Catherine POV:-**

Later that afternoon, after I had boarded up the window and Sara was done helping Lindsey with her homework, the three of us are sitting at the table eating pizza. I give Sara a kick under the table – this is our signal for us to start talking to Lindsey about 'us'.

'Linds, Hon, there's something me and Sara need to talk to you about and it's pretty important.'

'Oh my God, are you pregnant?' With this she glances at Sara and I have to let out a small chuckle.

'No, I am not pregnant.' Sara answers as she gives me a glare. 'You know how I've been spending time here a lot with you and your Mom?'

'Yeah, it's been cool having you around. Are you trying to tell me that you and my mom are in a relationship?' I look across at Sara with my mouth wide open, Sara with the same expression on her face. I'm absolutely stunned, I mean we've been trying to keep it secret for three months and it looks like my daughter already knew. I'm the first to come out of the trance.

'Linds, yeah that's what we're trying to tell you. How did you know? Are you okay with this?' She gives me one of her 'duh' looks.

'Mom, it's pretty obvious with the way you've been looking at each other, I mean how blind do you think I am? What's more is that Sara is always here. Besides I think it's cool. Can I get down now? I need to finish my science homework.'

'Of course babe,' I answer as Lindsey leaves the room. I get out of my chair and make my over to Sara, straddling her as I sit on her lap and giving her a long sensual kiss before pulling back and leaning our heads together. 'Well I think she's ok with this.'

'Certainly sounded like it,' Sara laughs as she leans in to give me another kiss forcing a moan to escape my throat.

'Can you guys leave that till later? I'm in the next room you know.' I hear Lindsey bellowing as I pull back from Sara with a smirk on my face before leaving to search for Lindsey to give her the biggest tickling she's ever had for teasing us.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**You know I love reviews! x**


	11. Love and Hate

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**So who do think is responsible? (oooo).**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV:**

It's been a week since we came home to find the window smashed. Brass got back to us about the brick but there was nothing probative. Not even a damn fingerprint. I think if it had just been boys surely they wouldn't have been clever enough to wear gloves. I've got my suspicions but I can't prove anything.

Things have just got better between me and Catherine though. We're working well as a unit, taking turns to take Lindsey to school and when it's my night off and Cath has to go work Lindsey will stay with me. I just love feeling like a part of a family, it's something I've always wanted since my Mom murdered my Dad. So far we've made sure that we all have dinner together before either one of us or both has to go to work.

Lindsey loves to tease us at every chance we get. If we're caught staring at each other for too long she'll let us know. One time this week she walked in on us during a heavy petting session and she immediately put us straight telling us it has to wait until she's at school or at a friend's for the night.

I can't help but smile. Yeah. I just love my life. Leaving Grissom was the best decision I ever made.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Catherine POV:-**

Tonight I've had a rather hard case. Abusive father who had killed his 6-year old daughter, it was a slam dunk. But they're always hard. I'm just glad Sara wasn't with me on this case. Since she told me everything a few weeks ago about her childhood I've tried my hardest that she doesn't get many of these cases.

I go in search of my girlfriend as I need a break and find her in the first place I look, in her lab. I mean it's not technically her lab but she's in there most of the time that everyone thinks of it as her lab. It's nice and quiet; I can see why she likes it. I lean on the door way just staring at her for a minute. I notice her top has ridden up showing a nice bit of skin. I feel myself jump as she finally acknowledges I'm there.

'Babe, you can come in you know. I won't bite, not unless you want me too.' She gives me a smirk and I head over to her leaning over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

'Save it for later.' I feel her tense up beneath me, I like knowing that I can make her feel like this. She turns round to face me and gives me a deep, sensual kiss.

'Mm, I've wanted to do that all night. Want to go and grab a coffee?' She asks as she gives me a kiss on my nose.

'Yeah, that's why I came in here, to ask the same thing.'

'Well great minds do think alike.' I start to laugh as we interlink hands and head towards the break room. As we enter, I spot that Greg has left some of his Blue Hawaiian out.

'I'm sure he won't notice two cups of his coffee missing,' as I grab two mugs and fill them with coffee. I go and sit down on one of the sofas, Sara comes and sits next to me and starts stroking my hair. I find myself relaxing into her touch.

'Babe, how would you feel about me taking you and Lindsey away for the weekend? I was thinking Hawaii. Of course we'd have had to ask Grissom for the same time off but I don't think that it should be a problem. I mean he's always pestering me to take time off. Plus, we'll have to ask Lindsey too. Make sure that she wants to go.'

I lean over and pull her into a passionate kiss.

'I take it that's a yes.'

'It's a definite yes.' I give her another kiss. 'I fall in love with you more and more each day. You're so thoughtful and kind and always thinking about Lindsey. I love you.'

'I love you too. But I think we better get back to work.'

'Ok,' as I lean in for another long passionate kiss.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Three hours later and I'm in sitting in the locker room waiting for my lover so we can go and get Lindsey from Nancy's and go and get some breakfast. She finally comes in after ten minutes.

'Hey babe you ready to go?' I ask as I rise to greet her giving her a chaste kiss.

'Yeah, just let me grab my stuff and I'll be right with you.' She grabs her stuff out of her locker, and walks us out of the lab with her arm round my waist. As we reach my Tahoe we both stop suddenly as there in front of us is my car with 'Whore' written down one side and 'tart' written down the other in red paint.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Review and you'll find out faster who it is! x**


	12. Gathering Evidence

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Thanks for all the great reviews!! As promised, another update**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV:**

I definitely know now that someone is out to get us. For what I don't know. First the window and now this, I mean what's going to be next?? They're obviously connected together; it's just too much of a coincidence for it not to be. I walk around a take a glance at the car. It's just two big words, one on each side. I walk back over to Catherine and wrap her in an embrace. I soothe her back as tears start to trickle down her face.

'Who's doing this, Sar?' She asks slightly muffled as her mouth is in my shoulder.

'I don't know babe, but I promise you I will find out. You can bet on that. Why don't we go back inside and let Brass know what's happened and then ask Archie if he can get any video surveillance from the car park cameras.' I feel her nod into my shoulder so I gently pull her back into the lab with me holding her close as her tears still fall.

As we make our way to Cath's office to phone Brass, I can feel people staring at us. Not everyone knows about us, but right now I don't give a shit. I lead us into her office and sit her down on her sofa, as I get my phone out of my pocket and sit down next to her pulling her into me. Her head is now resting under my chin.

'Hey Brass, its Sara, we have another problem.'

'Ok, what is it?'

'Me and Cath were walking out of the lab and when we came to Cath's car there was 'whore' written on one door and 'tart' written on the other side. They were both in red paint; well I think it was red paint.' Now I can feel myself panicking as I soothe Cat's back.

'Ok Sara, well I'll get the car impounded immediately and get one of the day shift to look it over right away.'

'Thanks Brass, it means a lot.'

'Anything for you. I'll let you know when I hear anything. Bye.' With that he hangs up. I reach to Cath's chin and pull her to face me, and I give her a chaste kiss.

'Babe, do you want to call Nancy and ask her if she can take Lindsey to school?'

'Yeah that's a good idea. Thanks for being here; I don't what I would have done otherwise. You know I love you, right?'

'Of course, and I love you. I'll always be here, remember that.' She gives me a longing kiss before calling Nancy on my cell. _Who would do something like this? It could be a suspect from one of our old cases? I don't like to think of the other possibilities. _As I find myself thinking of some possibilities, I'm pulled out of them by Cath finishing on the phone.

'Nancy said that's fine. So shall we go and see Archie?' She asks me as she takes my hand in hers and head out her office to the A/V Lab. If I thought we were getting looked at before we definitely are now.

'Hey Archie, do you think you can do us a favour?' I greet him as we enter his 'lab'.

'Sure, what can I do for you?' He turns to face us, 'anything for you lovely ladies.'

'Can you possibly take a look at the video surveillance from the car park? Cat's car has been vandalised, and we want to know who it is.'

'Sure can, just give me a minute.' With that he starts pressing all these different buttons while I'm still holding Cat's hand. I give it a squeeze and give her a small smile before turning back to Archie. 'Yeah I've got something, here take a look.'

Cath and I lean over him as he plays the video tape. All we see is a person covered head to toe in black painting the car.

'Damn it, damn it!' I shout as we have no clue who the person is. 'Thanks for looking Archie.' I take a look at Cath who looks petrified.

'Sar, that person knew them camera's were there, otherwise why would they cover up? It's someone in the lab.'

'Come on, let's go home and get some sleep and we'll talk about it later. I'll call Sofia and see if she can get us a lift home.'

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Later, as I'm lying in bed with Cath curled into me, I give Brass a call whispering so I don't wake up my girlfriend.

'Hey Brass, did they find anything on the car?'

'No nothing Sara. I'm sorry. Whoever this is a professional. Oh, and they didn't use paint.'

'Well then what was it?' I think I already know the answer to this one.

'It was blood. No hits through DNA though.'

'Ok, thanks Brass. Call me if you hear anything else.' As I put the phone down, I pull Cath tighter to me and find myself just watching her sleep till I eventually let sleep overcome myself.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Reviews are what keep me going! Make it 40 reviews and there will be TWO updates tomorrowx**


	13. Ring The Alarm

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Seeing as its more or less forty reviews, I'll give you one chapter now, aren't I kind?**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Catherine POV:**

A couple of nights later, I'm sitting on the couch in my living room flicking through the TV channels. Sara's at work, and Lindsey is around a friends so I'm all on my own and I hate it. I love having Sara here, someone to snuggle in with when we get home from work, someone to love me when I'm down, and someone who knows exactly the right things to say. I already find myself missing her and she has only been gone three hours. _This is ridiculous but I've never been so in love._ I find myself reaching down to my phone on the coffee table and speed dialling 1.

After only two rings she answers, 'Hey Cat.' I just wanted to hear her voice.

'Hey babe, how did you know it was me?'

'I'm physic. Not really, no Caller ID.' I know she's smiling on the other end. 'I can't talk for long babe; I'm on my way to a scene.'

'Ok, Sar. I just wanted to hear your voice that's all. I miss you when your not here. Feel free to give me a good morning kiss when you come in.' I feel tears forming in my eyes.

'You can count on that.' And she lets out a giggle. 'Are you ok Cat?'

'Yeah I'm fine; I'll see you when you get home. Love you.'

'Ok, if you're sure. Love you too Cat.' As we both hang up I turn off the TV and head to bed. I just lay there for a few minutes looking at the picture of me, Sara and Lindsey at the park which is on the bedside table before sleep consumes me.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

What could have only been a couple of hours, I find myself waking up to the sound of an alarm going off. I take a glance at the clock at its only 3 in the morning. Then it comes clear, _shit that's our fire alarm going off. _I sit up in the bed and see smoke billowing through the bottom of the door. I open the door and I'm immediately pushed back from the intensity of the flames. I quickly close the door again and run into our on-suite bathroom to grab a towel to put over my mouth.

I go out and open the bedroom door again, holding my ground against the flames. I slowly step outside and see that the landing is nearly engulfed in flames, I look back to see that our bedroom is now completely filled with smoke.

_That's it, I'm stuck, and this is how I'm going to die. _I can feel the smoke start to affect me as I start to cough over and over again. Suddenly I hear the front door open.

'Cat, Cat where are you? Cat?' _Thank god, it's Sara. _But I can't speak; the smoke has lodged in my throat. I can feel myself getting weaker as I feel my legs collapse beneath me. I try to get back up but my legs have totally gone, and I feel myself falling back so I'm lying on my back. Everything has gone so blurry.

Then I see a wave of brown hair in front of me, bending down.

'Cat, are you ok? I came home because I was so worried about you earlier. Cat, Can you hear me?' I find myself still not being able to talk. Instead I squeeze one of her hands. 'Thank God. Can you walk for me? Cat, you have to keep your eyes open.'

But I can't all I hear is Sara crying as my eyes close and everything goes black.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV:**

I was so worried when Cath phoned. I knew she was about to cry, all this stuff the last couple of weeks is really starting to get to her. I find myself not being able to concentrate so Nick tells me to go home, and I'm so glad I did.

As I pulled up to the house, I could see fire engines outside. But I didn't care about them. I knew Cat was still in there. They tried to stop me but I pushed my way through into the house and I found Cath at the top of the stairs. I tried to keep her awake but I broke down when she closed her eyes. But my stubborn instincts took over as I picked her up, so I was carrying her like I would over the threshold.

I managed to make it though the flames to the front door and outside, where I lay her down on the grass. I cradled her head in my lap, my fingers running through her hair as some paramedics ran over.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Cliff-hanger I know sorry. Review if you want the next chapter today! x**


	14. Comforting

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**This is your treat for giving me such nice reviews!!**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV: **

The next few minutes are such a blur. Blue lights flashing everywhere, Catherine lying in my lap not moving, but she's got a slight pulse. I checked. Two paramedics come running towards us and I find myself being pushed away. All I can do is stand there and watch while they put an oxygen mask over her mouth and lift her on to a gurney. I'm pulled out the trance by one of the paramedics speaking to me.

'Miss, what's the ladies name?'

'Um, Cat, sorry Catherine Willows. Can I come in the ambulance with you?'

'And you are?'

'Sara Sidle, please she's my partner.'

'That's fine. Follow us.' I follow them as they lift Cath into the back of the ambulance. I take a seat next to her and on the way to the hospital I just hold her hand while caressing her forehead, sometimes lifting her hand to place a kiss on it. It's not long before we arrive at the hospital and Cath's rushed in. I follow as she's taken into a room. A nurse stops me from entering.

'Miss Sidle, I'm afraid you can't go in there unless you're family.'

'I am family. SHE'S MY PARTNER. YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN.'

'You have to stay out here; we'll let you know when we get some news. Is there anyone I can call for you?'

'Yeah can you call Lindsey Willows and Sofia Cutis? Lindsey's her daughter and well Sofia is a friend of OURS. Ring Sofia first and then she can pick Lindsey up' I emphasized the OURS. 'Here's there numbers.' With that she walks off as I just stare into the room where they are treating Cath.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

An hour later, I've found myself a seat next to Caths room and I'm just sitting there with my head in my hands staring at the floor listening to the bustle of the doctors and nurses. Then I feel the seat next to me move and two small arms wrap around my waist. I look up to see two blue eyes staring at me. I grab her and pull her into my side, and she starts to sob.

'Shhh, Lindsey your Mom is going to be ok. She's a fighter.' I glance up to see Sofia standing there and I give her a small smile. 'Did Sofia tell you what happened?'

'No, she said she didn't know.' She says through sobs. I pull her closer and wipe the tears from her face.

'Well Linds, there was a fire at home and your Mom was at home. She couldn't get out, bout we managed to get her out. She's going to be ok, you'll see.' We just sit there for a few minutes, holding each other, comforting each other. Until a doctor comes out of Cath's room. Lindsey and I immediately stand up next to Sofia.

'Doctor, what's going on? Please tell us.' I find myself immediately asking.

'Ms Willows is responding well to treatment. She inhaled quite a bit of smoke but she'll be fine. You can go in and see her if you want. She's awake.' I look down to see Lindsey with a huge grin on her face. I look at Sofia, she gives me a smile.

'I'll go to Cath's place and speak to the firemen and I'll let Brass and everyone else know whats happened.'

'Thanks Sofia,' I nod and then she turns and walks away.

'Come on, Linds. Let's go and see your Mom.' I take her by the hand and we walk in the room.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

As we walk in, Lindsey immediately runs over and jumps on the bed with Catherine. I hold back letting them have a little moment. Cath's still got an oxygen mask but she takes it off as she talks to Lindsey. She sees me standing at the door and motions me over. I walk over to the other side of the bed and lean down and capture her lips in a demanding kiss.

'Ewww.' Lindsey squeals as I pull back from Catherine and press my forehead against hers.

'I'm so glad your ok, I don't what I would have done if you hadn't of made it. You're never being left alone again, got it?' I'm trying to choke back the tears as I look into her eyes.

'Got it, thanks for knowing that I was missing you, and rescuing me.' She lets out a slight cough and I put her oxygen mask back over her mouth.

'Anything for my damsel in distress.' She gives me a slight smack on the arm as I sit down on one of the chairs and take her hand in mine.

For the next few hours, the three of us just talk and I don't let go once of Cath's hand. But I still keep thinking, _What if I hadn't got there in time? How would Lindsey and I have coped? Who's doing this? But I know I'll do everything in my power to find out who it is, _to keep our family together.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Make it 50 reviews and there will be an update in a few hours! x**


	15. Lightning The Mood

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**I'm afraid the person won't be revealed for a few chapters, so you'll have to keep speculating!! A little humour to lighten the mood.**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV: **

After spending the day with Catherine yesterday, and all the visitors had gone, Lindsey and I stayed at Nick's as he was working. He did say though we could stay there as long as we wanted while we find somewhere else. So now I'm on my way the following morning to pick up Catherine from the hospital. Gil's let me have the next few days off and I've let Lindsey have the day off from school, so she can spend it with her Mom.

I take a glance at Lindsey, she's still in yesterday's clothes and so am I as we haven't been allowed back in the house yet, as Warrick and Greg are still processing the scene. They have all pulled doubles to work the case; I don't know what I'd do without my three _brothers. _

'Linds, what do you say we pull a little prank on your Mom?' I see her look at me with her eyes gleaming; I can almost hear the cogs whirring in her head.

'Yeah that would be so cool and funny. What were you thinking of doing?' I know we're just as bad as each other, two kids.

'How about we tell her the doctor has told us that she can't go home today? You know how much she hate's hospitals.'

'This is going to be fun. Can I tell her though, can I?' I can tell she's excited when she starts to repeat things.

'You sure can kiddo.' As I park up the car, we get out; Lindsey grabs my hand immediately as we walk through the hospital.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

We're just about to enter Cat's room, but first we had to tell the nurse what we were planning, just in case she heard any screaming. She thought it was hilarious, after just one night she'd been on the wrong end of Cath's temper more than once. I give Lindsey a little wink before entering. Cath is sat on the side of the bed, in her clothes looking like she could run out any minute.

'Hey baby, how you feeling today?' I ask lovingly as I go and give her a chaste kiss.

'I'm ok, still got a bit of a cough though. I just want to get out of here though.' She returns my kiss but more passionately. I sit down next to her. Then Lindsey pipes up.

'Mom, why are you in your clothes? And why are you out of bed you should be resting? Come on; let's get you back into bed.' She takes her eyes away from me to look at Lindsey. I try hard not to laugh.

'Linds, what are you on about? I'm allowed out today. Remember, that's why you're here so early.' Lindsey shakes her head.

'No your not, me and Sara have just spoken to the doctor and they said you have to stay in another night.' I don't know how she's doing this, holding a completely straight face. Then I feel Catherine's eyes aimed directly at me. _Oh shit. _She's got her mouth hanging open, like she's about to scream.

'Babe, is this true?' I can never lie to Catherine when I look into her eyes so I stare down at the floor.

'Yeah, sorry babe. We just popped in before I have to take Lindsey to school. So we're going to be off now, but we'll be back later, I promise.' With that I stand up and give her another chaste kiss, Lindsey goes and gives her a hug, and we walk out the room. As we leave the room I hear a shout.

'SARA SIDLE, GET BACK HERE NOW.' At this Lindsey and I burst into laughter outside the door, wiping away the tears that are falling. I'm laughing so hard that my ribs are hurting.

But we must have been laughing hard as I hear the door open behind me. I see Lindsey look behind me and she immediately stops laughing. I stop laughing too as I turn round to see Catherine standing there.

'Why are you two laughing?' I take a look down at Lindsay and she proceeds.

'Sara thought it would be funny if we told you that you couldn't go home to see your reaction. And it was. It was all Sara's idea I swear. You can go though.' I give Lindsey a sharp look. 'Snitch,' I mutter under my breath. Catherine just looks at me and smiles, _she's not mad._ I take her hand and we walk out the hospital. As I open the passenger door, she stands on tiptoes and comes to my ear.

'By the way, you're not getting any for a fortnight.' She says in her sexiest voice as she gets in the car. I just stand there for a couple of minutes. _Well that wasn't the plan!!_

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Review if you want to know how the fire started! x**


	16. Realization

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Thanks for the reviews. A special mention to Thelittlestspark – Thanks for your great reviews. They make me laugh**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Catherine POV: **

Sara drives us to Nick's place. She's told me that he's still at work so we'll have the place to ourselves for a bit. Not that I don't appreciate him putting us up but I want our own place back. As we enter his place I immediately go and sit down on the sofa – daughter's orders. Sara brings me some toast and a coffee. Sara and Lindsey come and join me sitting either side and switching the TV on. A knocking at the door disrupts our program and Sara gets up to answer it. Sara comes back with Sofia following closely behind. Sara comes and sits next to me again.

'Hey Catherine, Lindsey, how are you feeling?' Sofia grabs one of the other seats.

'Juts a bit tired I guess, and a bit of a ticklish cough. Otherwise everything's ok. Have you heard anything?'

'Yeah that's what I came for. The firemen located the source of the fire. There was a burnt rag by the front door. Someone must have put it through the letter box. Warrick processed it and it was doused in fuel. Obviously no fingerprints could be lifted as the rag was cindered.' I turn to look at Sara who has gone pale white, and she starts to shake. I take her hand in mine and start to caress it.

'Babe, it's ok. I'm still here.' I give her a long kiss letting her know I'm here.

'I know Cat, but someone is obviously out to get you. I mean first the window, then the car and now this.' With that she starts to sob and goes into the bathroom. I go to stand up but Lindsey stops me.

'I'll go Mom.' I give her a smile as she heads to the bathroom. I turn again to face Sofia.

'How bad is the damage to the house?' She gives me a sympathetic smile.

'The lounge is completely burnt out, kitchen is damaged a little and the stairs and the landing are completely burnt out too. It'll be a while before your back in there.'

'Is there any good news you can tell us?'

'There is actually.' She says with a smile. 'The perp left a footprint in the grass outside and we also found a hair that got caught in the letterbox. Warrick is still processing them. But I'm on my way back there now, so I'll let you know if I hear anything.' She stands up and makes her way to the door.

'Thanks Sofia.' And with that she goes.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

I've just walked into the bathroom; I can't hold back the tears. _Cath could have died and I wasn't there to protect her. _I lean my back against the bathroom wall and slide down it so I'm sitting down. I hold my head in my hands as my tears fall. I hear the door open and close, but I still don't look up. I feel someone kneel in front of me and pull my hands away from my face. I look up to see mini Catherine kneeling in front of me. I open my arms and she comes forward and snuggles into me. That's how we stay for about 5 minutes.

'Thanks Linds, I needed that.' She pulls back and looks at me and smiles.

'I know you did. I think Sofia just left, come on.' With that she stands up and holds out her hand and tries to pull me up. I help her as I stand up and we walk out. I see Cath still on the sofa. Lindsey goes to the kitchen as I walk over to the sofa and sit down next to her. I can see now that she's crying.

I open my legs and arms up and lie back against the arm. I pull her into me so she's between my legs and snuggled on my chest as I kiss the top of her head.

'I was so worried that I was going to lose you, you know? We've been together 5 months, and I feel this is just the beginning. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You and Lindsey. I love you so much, it hurts,' I feel her start to calm down with my words as she looks up at me.

'I love you too.' She looks back down at the floor. 'I'm just worried what would happen to Lindsey if something happens to me.'

'Babe, nothing is going to happen, your going to be stuck to me like glue. You are not leaving my side.' She looks up at me with a smirk on her face, and then it disappears again.

'Sar, how would you feel becoming a legal guardian of Lindsey? Then if something happens to me then Lindsey would stay with you.'

'Like I said nothing is going to happen, but I would love to become Lindsey's guardian.'

'Good,' I lean down to give her a demanding kiss, and she kisses me back, our tongues trying to dominate each other. I feel her hands start going up my shirt as my hand reaches down to grab her ass. As it starts getting heavier, she pulls back stands up and heads towards the kitchen. She turns back one more time.

'Two weeks remember.' With that she's gone and I'm left on the sofa with my mouth hanging open.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Review, review, review, please! x**


	17. Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Sara–Lou – I don't think I could say no either**

**Thelittlestspark – I'm not going to tell you if it's Grissom or not**

**Chawchic – Thanks for making me feel good about my writing**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Sara POV: **

'Catherine seriously, if we don't go soon we're going to miss the flight. Why do you need all this stuff? We're only going for four days, and you've packed 8 pairs of shoes while I have two.'

We've decided to go away for a few days just to get away from everything. Grissom has let us had the days off and we've pulled Lindsey out of school for a couple of days. In the end we decided on Florida, as that's where Lindsey wanted to go, so that's where we're heading. We've only got an hour till we have to get to the airport, and it takes half an hour to drive there.

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands, listening to Catherine packing all this stuff. Lindsey's downstairs where she's been waiting for us for the last couple of hours, shouting up every now and then telling us to get a move on. I mean I'm ready I have been for an hour.

I feel the bed dip behind me and then two arms link round my waist.

'Babe, you want me to look my best while we're away, don't you?' Cat says in the most childish voice ever.

'Yeah but when you look your best it won't just be me that will be ogling you. I mean there will be pervy old men watching you.' I turn round in her arms and look in her eyes; she has a playful smirk on her face.

'Are you saying I can only attract pervy old men?' _Oh shit. _'I'd be careful Sidle, this no sex business could last longer than two weeks if you carry on like that.'

'Oh come on Cat, you can't be serious. I was only joking.' I try to give my best puppy look eyes and pout. But instead she climbs off the bed into the bathroom. _Right this calls for some payback._

I follow her into the bathroom and watch while she packs her lotions, she's leaning forward on the sink. I stand right behind her, trapping her between me and the sink. I slowly lean my head forward and start kissing her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point.

She gives out a moan as I bring my hands up her sides stopping to caress her boobs. She turns round to face me, lust in her eyes. Suddenly I feel her mouth crash into mine; I push her back harder on the sink, my hands going under her shirt to caress her stomach. Another moan escapes her neck.

'I want you right now Sara.'

'Afraid you can't babe. We have to get to the airport.' With this I take a step back and walk out of the bathroom with a big smirk on my face, and sit back on the bed.

'SARA SIDLE, YOU CAN'T GET ME ALL HOT AND BOTHERED AND THEN LEAVE ME.' She storms into the bedroom and I just laugh.

'Payback's a bitch.' I feel a cushion bang against the side of my head.

'MOM, SARA COME ON WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE PLANE. YOU CAN HAVE AS MUCH SEX AS YOU WANT IN FLORIDA, PROVIDING I HAVE MY OWN HOTEL ROOM.' Lindsey bellows of the stairs.

'LINDSEY WILLOWS.' Cath and I both say this in unison and then burst out laughing.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Cath POV:**

After another ten minutes of packing I'm finally done and head downstairs to see Sara and Lindsey sitting on the sofa.

'Come on then guys, let's go. Plane won't wait all day.' I say with a grin on my face.

'We've been waiting for you.' Sara says back to me. We're just heading out the door though when Sara's cell rings.

I know it's important as we told everyone not to call us in the next four days unless they find out who's going after me.

'Hey Brass,' she greets.

'We're just on our way out now. Can't it wait?'

'You want us to come to the station now? What for?'

'You've caught the perpetrator, well who is it?'

'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?' She shouts down the phone as she goes pale, and then looks at me with tears in her eyes.

'Thanks Brass, we'll be at the police station in a minute.'

She hangs up and walks up to me, gives me a chaste kiss and a caress on the cheek. Then she speaks up.

'We need to go to the police station; they think it will be good for us to talk to them.' I take her hand in mine, and Lindsey grabs my other hand.

'Well who is it?'

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**I'm so mean (insert evil plan laugh here!)! x**


	18. Confrontations

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**I decided not to leave you hanging on for too long!**

**Final Chapter!**

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Catherine POV: **

'SOFIA. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU?' I could see Sara lunging towards her as soon as we entered the interrogation room at the police station; I managed to grab her wrist though and made her turn round to look at me. This seemed to calm her down, but I know I'm seething too.

I mean how could Sofia do this? She's been acting like our friend the entire time, when obviously all she wanted to know were our plans or something but I still don't know what for. Well now's the time to find out, I guess.

I take Sara's hand in mine, and lead her to sit down. I squeeze her hand as we sit down to calm her down and then Brass leaves the room, so it's just the three of us. I dropped Lindsey off at Nancy's before coming here, but she was shocked. Lindsey really liked Sofia. As I'm the calmest out of the two of us I decide to talk first.

'Sofia, why did you do this?' Sofia looks down at her hands that are leant against the table.

'I suppose I should be honest.' I give her a nod as Sara just shoots daggers at her; I squeeze her hand again, 'because I love Sara.'

'What how can you love me Sofia? I mean, I know we had that one drunken kiss like two years ago, but that meant nothing. We both agreed.' Sara looks over at me a bit worried, but I just give her a small smile letting her know I'm fine with that.

'I know Sara, but the more I've got to know you the last couple of years the more I've wanted to get to know you properly and be with you. Then you were with Grissom so I thought there was no chance. But then I caught you and Catherine kissing, and I thought it could happen between us.'

'What, so you thought you'd try and kill the love of my life?' I take a gulp_, and I thought Sara never spoke about her feelings at work._

'No, I mean I don't know. You were always on my mind so I wanted to try and get Catherine out the way not to necessarily kill her.' She looks at me now, 'I never wanted to kill you, just scare you away.' I have to smirk at this.

'Well as you can see it didn't work. Sara and I love each other and there is not one damn thing that could break us up. You know how hard we've worked for this, but we've made it to the other side. I for one couldn't be happier.'

'Me neither,' Sara pipes up.

'I'm sorry guys, I really am. I know how stupid it was but I was just jealous of you Catherine, jealous of your relationship with Sara. I hope one day you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.'

'More chance of hell freezing over,' Sara spits back. 'BRASS!' Brass pears his head through the door. 'Can you take her away now please?' As Brass takes her arm and walks her out, Sara gets tight in her face.

'If you ever, ever, mess with my family again, I will make sure you never walk this earth again. Understand?' Sofia gives no reply. 'I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?' Sofia nods meekly as she's led away by Brass as Sara just takes me in her arms and holds me.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

I can't believe she tried to mess with my family. We've just got back from the police station and when we got back to Nick's we found a huge bouquet of flowers from all the guys at work, just telling us they're thinking of us.

I can't believe one drunken kiss lead to all this. I mean Cat could have been killed. Lindsey could have lost her mother; I could have lost my lover. We've had to change our flights to Florida so we're going in a couple of days instead.

But right now there's no where else I want to be. Lying in bed with Catherine, her head snuggled under my neck, as I just listen to her breathing even out as she falls asleep. I never thought you could have so much love for one person, but now I do. How did I cope without this in my life before?

Without Lindsey in my life? Our daughter.

My Family.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

**Hope you like the ending, please review x**

**Special thanks to thelittlestspark, for your great reviews, and to everyone for their reviews.**

**Let me know if you want me to do a sequel!! **

**Heidi xxxxxx**


End file.
